1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container attachments for devices having a push handle such as lawn movers and more particularly pertains to a new waste container attachment for mounting to the handle of a lawnmower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container attachments for devices having a push handle such as lawn movers is known in the prior art. More specifically, container attachments for devices having a push handle such as lawn movers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container attachments for devices having a push handle such as lawn movers include U. S. Pat. No. 4,892,277; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,929; U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,536; U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,297; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,492; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,703.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new waste container attachment. The inventive device includes a frame having a top portion and a bottom portion. The top portion of the frame defines a top opening. The bottom portion of the frame has a pair of spaced apart elongate side rails and a cross rail extending between the side rails. Each of the side rails is coupled to the top portion. A container member has a base and a perimeter side wall extending around the base. The perimeter side wall defines an upper opening into the container member. The container member is insertable through the top opening of the top portion of the frame.
In these respects, the waste container attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to the handle of a lawnmower.